


FAATC Scrapped Scene

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Adventures of Castiel and Gabriel Novak [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Bored, Cracky, Episode: s05e06 I Believe The Children Are Our Future, Gen, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, JUST KISS ALREADY, Other, Pagan God Dean, Sort Of, because he's pining, excerpt, gabe goes blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: A scrapped start scene for chapter 11 of my fanfiction Falling Apart At The Core.





	FAATC Scrapped Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Incomplete scrapped start for chapter 11 of FAATC.  
> This chapter had a fun start initially but I inevitably scrapped this and went on with what you got. It just lost its enjoyment to write and I trashed it in favor of starting at the end of his blind experience, which in some ways I regret but in others I don’t. That said, enjoy.

Gabriel had seen a lot of crazy shit in years of hunting, a whole hell of a lot of crazy shit. This one had him a bit more than conflicted about… well everything. First. they’d investigated a teenage girl that had literally scratched her brains out which might’ve been funny if it wasn’t for the death that followed. And really. It was funny. Why did it have to be a teenager? Couldn’t it have been some dick so that he wouldn’t have to feel quite as much of an ass for finding it funny.

Next up had been a hospital. Some old man had been fried and it was only at the insistence of Cas that he’d even bothered showing up to the crime scene. It was nasty. All of Gabriel’s warnings bells had begun to go off because this whole screwing with people shtick spoke levels for Loki or worse. Except why would Dean send them to hunt Loki? It was important that they remembered that they were there because of Dean. It meant there was something else entirely going on. Considering the current circumstances, it was related The Apocalypse. In the end, they’d slumped back to the motel and Cas had declared he was going to the library, which had given Gabriel some time to himself.

Gabriel had just stepped out of the bathroom after a shower when everything went wrong. “Shit!” Gabriel tripped over- something and landed flat on his face in the middle of the motel as the world was suddenly enveloped in darkness. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ No matter how many times Gabriel blinked, things didn’t change, his vision didn’t change. All he saw was nothing. Pure, complete and utter darkness and _holy shit what the fuck is happening._ “Cas!” Gabriel shouted, struggling until he was on his hands and knees, shutting his eyes to give himself some illusion of it being optional. Of the blindness being his choice.

“Focus. Come on. _Think._ ” Gabriel told himself before he took a shuddering breath, feeling around in front of him until his hand came into contact with the bed. Using the bed as a basis for where he was he mapped out the motel room in his head, rising to his feet and trying to remember where he’d left his phone. Carefully he inched around the bed, holding onto the side of it for support until he bumped into the end table. Carefully he reached over _please tell me I- hah!_ Gabriel managed to grip his phone when a terrible realization came over him.

“Damned touch screens.” He muttered angrily under his breath, resisting the urge to throw his phone across the room. It wasn’t the phone’s fault that he was blind. The darkness of nothing was starting to cloud his thoughts, seep into his very core as he tried to remain focused on the task at hand. _Fuck._ Gabriel carefully reached back to the back of the table, praying to whatever god might be listening that this motel had one of those outdated land lines. Gabriel almost shouted in victory as his hand came into contact with a vaguely familiar surface. A phone. Reaching over Gabriel carefully pulled the phone to the edge of the table, not daring to set it down until he was sure it was flat on the surface. After a bit of fumbling he managed to dial his brother’s number and waited.

“Hello?” His brother’s voice came over the line and Gabriel almost cried in relief.

“Cas, I have an-“

“Gabe?” Cas sounded confused and concerned, which was fair since Gabriel wasn’t using his phone.

“Yes, it’s me.” Gabriel told his brother, irritation flooding him as Cas yet again cut him off.

“Whatever you do, Gabe. Be really careful. I figured out the connection and it is things that kids believe.”

 _Shit._ Gabriel groaned and resisted launching the phone across the room. “Cas, I fucked up.”

Cas paused and it took a minute before his voice was coming across the phone. “Are you kidding me, Gabriel?”

“Oh, go fuck yourself Cas.” Gabriel growled into the phone and his brother laughed at him, maybe the choice of words and it pissed him off because he was _blind_ and couldn’t see a damned thing and _ah hell._ Then he was laughing too because this was effectively the stupidest thing he’d ever done to get himself in trouble during a hunt. _Damn._

“Gabe? You there?” His brother drew him out of his laughter and he drew in a heavy breath, trying to calm himself down.

“Yeah. I’m here.” Absently he wiped the tears from his eyes, finding he’d slumped to the floor. Clearing his throat he added, “I’m just- Jesus, I’m _blind_ from-“

“I don’t need a visual, Gabe!” Cas cut him off and Gabriel was laughing again as he could practically hear his brother blushing. “I will be at the motel in five minutes. I am going to call Meg.”

Before Gabriel could speak up his brother had hung up and Gabriel was cursing because he was naked and this was not going to be fun. Considering his options Gabriel ended up dialing a number he only vaguely remembered, waiting until-

“Who is this?”

“Hey, Dean-o.”

“I’m not in the mood for your shit, Gabriel.” Dean responded, there was the distinctive sound of another voice on the line that Gabriel instantly recognized. “He didn’t call you. This probably has to do with the hunt…” A less distinctive voice came through and Gabriel could basically see the petulant little brother face. “We’re in the middle of figuring out how to break into Heaven.

“If only Dad hadn’t given you to Sam.” Balthazar’s voice pierced the air followed by a whistle. Gabriel took a chance and glared in the direction the angel’s voice had come from. Judging by the amused chuckle he’d probably failed in glaring at his target but it wasn’t _his_ fault he was blind. Okay, it took two to tango- maybe… sometimes. _Fuck._

“I thought Cas was calling Meg.” Gabriel grumbled, not in the mood to deal with Balthazar.

“He did. Meg has a human persona to keep up which means she can’t just skip out on work, and even if she could, she can’t fly. Of course I shouldn’t be flying, I shouldn’t be us…” Balthazar trailed off halfway through his sentence, his tone changing to a completely serious tone. “Gabriel, what are you and your brother hunting?” Gabriel jerked back as something, _clothes_ , hit him in the chest.

“Thanks for the clothes.” Gabriel responded in annoyance, not bothering with answering the question as he struggled with them, feeling around the edge of the jeans until he found the button.

“Gabriel, this is serious.”

“So is my blindness, you don’t hear me whining. We’ve got no clue what we’re hunting.” Gabriel shoved the blanket off, actually surprised at the lack of a response from Balthazar.

**Author's Note:**

> In my Twitter account [@IAmFayTheGay](https://twitter.com/iamfaythegay) you can follow for updates on all things to do with my writing and all that. It’s focused on that so you can find the information there. 
> 
> Also, I have been dabbling music edits for SPN which exist under [The Archangel of Life](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnPTsdSg6xfJDFhEvzMJ5qA) on YouTube 
> 
> If you have ever heard of the Discord app then awesome, if you haven't, then you should get it. Technically it's directed at gamers but I created a community on it for SPN fans. The permanent invite is [HERE](https://discord.gg/5UnfnzU). Hope to see you there!


End file.
